


Want versus Need

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, F/M, Homelessness, Light Angst, Mayor Oliver Queen, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity knows the difference between want versus need, but she can’t seem to let go of a beautiful jacket she saw in a department store window. She goes as far as to steal it right off the rack. A kind stranger, that happens to be the city’s mayor, steps in when she gets caught. (prompt)





	Want versus Need

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is definitely something different, but I enjoyed writing it. Like… my muse ran away with this idea i think

  


“This is stupid,” she muttered to herself.

Stupid very stupid, but she couldn’t seem to get herself to change her mind. It was nearly winter, getting colder by the minute, and she was without a jacket. Her last one, she had handed off to someone younger, someone who needed it more than she did. It was the same reason she didn’t go back to the City Mission; it would be full and she didn’t need to be taking up precious space that could be going to a child, sick, or elderly person.

But then why was she standing outside of a department store, staring at the cutest pink, peacoat she had ever seen in her life? Because she was stupid. She couldn’t stop herself. It looked so warm; she was sure it was wool. Dark pink with big black buttons. She could just picture herself in it.

Felicity knew she didn’t need it, but oh did she want it. She gave most of her things away when someone else needed it more, but this coat, it called to her. She had to have it.

With much effort, she attempted to look as clean as she could and smell even better. Her greasy hair was pulled back tight and hidden beneath a slouched beanie. She hoped that the employees didn’t see right through her. Though, if she did get caught, she might end up in jail for the night; a guaranteed warm place indoors. The only guarantee she didn’t have was that the small amount of things she did own, wouldn’t be gone the next day.

Shaking her head, she walked into the store. She didn’t want to go right for the jacket and seem suspicious, so she wandered around a bit. Felicity could still feel eyes on her. Judgement that she felt every day she as on the streets. She would never understand why she and the others were judged so harshly. It wasn’t her fault she no longer had a home or a job. No, it wasn’t her fault at all.

After several minutes, she found herself in front of the peacoat. She squeezed the fabric, so soft and thick. It would no doubt keep her warm through Starling’s grueling winter. She wanted it so badly. Carefully, she glanced around. She didn’t see anyone glancing in her direction. With delicate fingers, she tugged the jacket from the hanger. She folded it up as small as she could and wrapped her arms around it. This was going to be hers. One thing that she could keep for herself. She didn’t need it, probably didn’t deserve it, but her desire for the stupid thing was so strong, she couldn’t put it back.

Felicity started towards the door slowly, but a hand quickly came down on her shoulder.

“Where do you think you are going?” a woman with a very shrill voice spoke, “I should hand you over to the police immediately.”

She swallowed thickly, “I wasn’t…. I just…”

Turning around, she was met with a stern and cold gaze. This woman stood in front of her, makeup perfect, hair clean and in a tight bun, and dry cleaned dress suit, not knowing what Felicity went through every night. Nor did she care.

“Excuse me,” a male voice interjected.

“Oh, Mr. Mayor,” the stern woman said.

Felicity clutched the jacket tighter and willed herself the ability to just disappear. She couldn’t look up at the mayor of all people. His handsome picture was splattered all over the newspapers that lined the alleyway where she slept. Starling City’s hottest and sweetest mayor. But what the hell did he want?

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Simply taking care of a shoplifter.”

“Why don’t you let me handle it?” he sounded charming without looking at him.

“I’m sure you don’t have to do that.”

Felicity nodded, “You don’t have to,” she squeaked.

She didn’t want anyone’s help; she wanted to get the hell out of the store and never some back.

“Ah but I want to,” Mayor Queen tugged the jacket from her grasp with ease, “No point in anyone getting into trouble today.”

The woman started to lead them to a checkout counter. Felicity kept her head down. She only looked up when the jacket was rung up. It was a two hundred dollar coat. She swallowed thickly. How could he be so willing to help a homeless stranger? She didn’t like it. Didn’t trust it. She felt like a charity case.

He paid for the coat and walked with her out of the store. The woman made sure to give her a _never come back here again_ look before she exited the store completely. She didn’t have to worry about Felicity ever coming back, she might not even come down that block again.

“You didn’t have to do that,” she said quietly.

“Like I said, I wanted to,” he handed her the back.

She grabbed onto it tightly.

“Can I get your name?” he asked, but before he could finish his sentence she took off down the sidewalk, “Hey, wait!” he called.

Felicity ran as fast as her legs would carry her, weaving through people on the street, and refusing to look back at Mayor Oliver Queen.

* * *

Oliver stood there dumbfounded. The last thing he expected was for this mystery woman to run away from him. He was trying to do something nice, but it wasn’t like he wanted something from her. Just a name.

He’d been in the store trying to find a birthday present for a friend when he spotted her across the way. She looked at the coat as if it were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He couldn’t stop himself from wanting to help her. Especially if it meant keeping her out of jail for the night. It was just a coat, nothing that warranted being arrested.

Oliver wanted to know more about her. She was quiet, not well kept, but he could tell under the slight bit of dirt on her face that she was definitely cute. If only he could have gotten a really good look at her face. She seemed nervous or maybe even scared of him. Could that be why she ran?

He scuffed his shoe against the ground and started to walk back towards his office. He needed to see her again, to know more, and to actually get her name, but he had a strong doubt that he would ever run across her again.

* * *

It was three days later when he walked into the subway system that he noticed the gray slouchy beanie and pink jacket. He saw her sitting on the ground with a box and a deck of cards. The closer he got, the easier it was to see that she was conning people out of their money with a simple card game. He raised a brow, but didn’t judge.

He got the inkling from her appearance that she may have been homeless, but now watching her in the subway, he knew. Under her jacket, she wore the same clothes she dawned the day they met. She wore fingerless gloves, which looked as if they needed some care. Her fingers and cheeks were dirtier than before. And if the game she played was any indication that she was short on money.

“Can I play?” he asked gently.

“Twenty to start… keep your eye on the-” she looked up at him and immediately stopped.

She scrambled to her feet and started to pick up her things.

“Wait, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What are you doing here? Are you following me?” she shoved her cards into her pocket as well as the small amount of cash she had made.

“I’m the Mayor,” he said, “I like to check up on the city,” he shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t always travel in limo,” it was supposed to be a joke, but it fell flat.

He cleared his throat, “I’m not here to hurt you.”

“Then what do you want?”

“Your name?”

She stared at him. Untrusting and scared, “Why?”

He didn’t have an answer for that. There was something about her that he found interesting, but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. He couldn’t very well tell her that. He just knew that the moment he saw her, so enamoured with the silly pink peacoat, that she was something special and sweet.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

Her eyes moved towards the exit.

“Please don’t run again,” he sighed.

“I don’t understand what you want from me,” she scooted away from him.

“I don’t want anything, I swear.”

People were starting to look at them.

“Let me buy you lunch, please?”

She paused, “You’re bribing me for my name?”

“I wouldn’t say that….”

She sighed heavily, “Fine….”

He let out the smallest sigh of relief. She left her box and walked with him out of the subway. His destination, his meeting, all of it was forgotten. He just wanted to spend some time with _her_.

“What do you want to eat?” he asked.

She glanced around and pointed towards a little Jewish Deli he had never been in to.

“Alright,” he shrugged.

The inside of the deli was warm and the foods smelled delicious. He wondered why he had never visited. The people were friendly and kind, making him wonder even more about his past self’s poor decisions. His mystery guest ordered some kind of soup and a bagel, so he decided to get the same thing.

“Can I get a name, yet?” he asked as they sat down with their food.

She sighed at him again, “Felicity.”

“Felicity…..”

“Just Felicity.”

“Okay, Just Felicity,” he thought it was a pretty name.

She started to eat her food, but he could tell that she was trying not to shove it all down her throat. When was the last time she had a full meal?

He sipped at his soup and licked his lips, “This is pretty good,” he said, “What are these?” he poked at the large doughy looking things in his soup.

“Matzah ball… it’s like a dumpling.”

He nodded and cut into it; he liked it too. The bagel, though when he took a bite into the bagel he swore it was like he had never actually tasted a real bagel before. It was so good.

“Why is this the best bagel I have ever had?”

“Because you’ve only had very sad bagels before.”

He laughed, “Apparently.”

They ate their food in silence, enjoying each little morsel. When they were finished and he had paid, they walked out of the little deli. He made a note to come back and bring friends too.

“Now, I let you buy me lunch, I gave you my name…. are we done?” she asked.

He frowned. “What?”

“Mayor Queen, I am not a charity case or good publicity. I don’t want your help.”

“I didn’t think that you were….”

“Then why…”

“I don’t know,” he sighed, “You’re interesting.”

She scoffed.

Well, now he just felt like an idiot.

“I promise you, I’m not using you, Felicity.”

She shook her head and started to back away from him. He could see it before her feet started moving this time, but he felt helpless to stop her. She ran away from him, yet again, but at least this time he had a name.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: felicityollies


End file.
